Jack, An Unexpected Gift
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Updated! Chapters 4-6! Ric and Alexis discover how an unexpected surprise becomes a precious and wonderful gift.
1. Default Chapter

_Alexis's shoulder weighing heavy with Kristina's overnight bag, while her hip held the 2 year old toddler. She stood outside the apartment door and fumbled with the keys as she tried to unlock the door to her home. Kristina had had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Webber, Ric was in court most of the day, so it was up to her to make sure the appointment was kept. She had not been feeling well at all and really just wanted to take a hot bubble bath to relax._

_She sighed heavily as she finally pushed open the door to the apartment, the overnight bag fell to the floor with a loud thud, while the 2 year old toddler wiggled in her arms wanting to get down. Alexis set Kristina down and told her to unzip her pink coat. The overnight bag was left where it fell, Alexis just too tired to carry it back to Kristina's room and unpack it. Kristina ran to the couch and reached for the stuffed animal that was stuffed between the cushions and Alexis quickly went to help her dislodge the toy._

_"So that's where Lamby was, he was hiding, huh" Alexis said to the toddler who smiled now that she had her favorite toy in her hands._

_There were crayons and a coloring book laying on the coffee table and Kristina dropped her stuffed Lamb when she noticed the bright colors of the crayons. She began coloring the outline picture and Alexis sat down on the couch watching over her. As the toddler colored in her book, Alexis was overwhelmed by a feeling of upset stomach, and she quickly ran to the bathroom sink. Kristina saw her mother leave her and followed in tow._

_Alexis noticed the toddler standing in the doorway with a worried look and went to her and reassured her daughter that her mommy was alright. She picked up the toddler and walked back with her to the living room and sat her down in front of the coffee table once more. Alexis glanced at the clock and figured Ric would be home any time now, she should be thinking of what they would have for dinner, but the thought of food just made her stomach churn._

_She sat and pondered what could be wrong as she felt her forehead and accessed she didn't have a fever. She did have a little bit of the sniffles but nothing really she was worried about. She thought she'd give it a few more days, and hoped it was just a 24 hour bug that she heard was going around. As Kristina played with the toys that lay about the living room, Alexis laid back against the cushions of the couch and stretched out, kicking off her shoes. She wasn't stretched out on the couch too long before she heard the jangling of the keys in the door, and Kristina ran to see who was there._

_Alexis quickly got up from the couch, her head woozy and she became unbalanced. She steadied herself against the arm of the couch, just as Ric walked into the apartment. He dropped the briefcase he held in his hand as Kristina came running towards him._

_"Daddy" the toddler called out when she saw his face._

_"Hi ya pumpkin .." Ric replied as he scooped her up in his arms._

_Kristina smiled at him and Ric glanced towards Alexis, noticing her uneasiness. He went to Alexis to help her._

_"Hey, woah .. are you okay" Ric said as Alexis regained her balanced with his help._

_"Yeah I'm fine ... I think I'm coming down with something, that's all." she reassured him._

_"Okay .. if you're sure. Maybe you should make an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow. We don't want you getting sick." he replied and then gave her a kiss on the cheek hello._

_"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need some rest, that's all." she replied and shrugged off the idea of going to see a doctor._

_Ric sat Kristina down on the couch and removed his overcoat, he laying across the corner of the couch before he sat down. The toddler crawled into his lap and Alexis sat down again next to them._

_"So ... how's my sweetness" he asked as he drew Kristina to him and gave her a raspberry on her cheek._

_The toddler giggled out loud. "I'm fine, daddy..."_

_Ric turned his attention to Alexis ..."What did Dr. Webber have to say"_

_"He gave Kristina a clean bill of health. He'd like to see her again in 6 months, but he said everything looks normal." Alexis smiled._

_Kristina crawled from Ric's lap to Alexis's lap and pulled out Lamby from behind the cushion. Ric became aware that Alexis looked a little pale in her face and he took Kristina from her lap._

_"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart? You look a little pale."_

_Alexis reached up with her hands and touched her face to feel if she had a fever, but she didn't. Her stomach overwhelmed with queeziness, and she quickly went to bathroom sink again. The second time since she'd been home from the doctor's appointment._

_Alexis emerged from the hallway and Ric stood up from the couch, leaving Kristina to color, as he went to his wife. "You are not fine, Alexis. Something's going on, I think you should make an appointment tomorrow to see a doctor at GH." Ric suggested._

_He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. She felt so secure when she was in his arms, she had never felt that way with anyone else. She knew he was right, she did need to see a doctor, she was definitely coming down with something._

_"You're right ... I'll make an appointment to see someone .. promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

_As the sun rose above the horizon, Kristina crawled out of her single sized bed and patted her way to the big bedroom. The door slightly ajar, she peered inside and saw her mommy and daddy still asleep. She rushed to the bed and jumped up onto it. She began to jump up and down on the bed, saying good morning with her giggling._

_Alexis rubbed her eyes as she became fully aware that her 2 year old was too rambunctious for 6am. She climbed from the bed and left Kristina with Ric, who was now awake thanks to the toddler._

_"Morn'n daddy ..." Kristina said as she flopped down on Ric, a groan escaped his lips as he felt the weight of the toddler fall on top of him._

_"Morning pumpkin ... what are doing up so early"_

_Ric glanced towards the bathroom just in time to see Alexis steady herself against the vanity and then she closed the door. He played with the toddler while Alexis was occupied, and he quickly became concerned for his wife when he heard what sounded like her getting sick again._

_"Alexis" he called out from the bedroom._

_"I'm fine ... just an upset stomach .. nothing to worry about."_

_Though Ric was worried about her, it just didn't dawn on him that it could be something other then a virus or something that was going around._

_Alexis leaned herself up against the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. "Think Alexis ... think. What is wrong with me" She removed the robe from the hook on the back of the door and slipped it on. She tied the robe tight and emerged from the bathroom to see Kristina waiting for her on her side of the bed._

_"Morn'n Mommy ..." the toddler giggled_

_"Morning sweet pea." Alexis replied and went to the child._

_Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed and Ric sat up and kissed her on her cheek. "Breakfast at Kelly's" he said before climbing out._

_"Yeah sounds great."_

_Kristina helped Alexis get dressed, and then she took the toddler to her own room to change for breakfast. After Kristina was dressed for the day, Alexis walked with her out to the living room. She went to the day planner on the desk and checked her calendar. She had nothing planned that afternoon, she'd have time for a doctor's appointment, if she could get one._

_Ric emerged from the hallway as Alexis picked up the receiver to make the call. Ric scooped up Kristina and played with her while Alexis made the call she wanted to make. _

_"... 2 o'clock is fine ... I'll see you then." Alexis hung up the phone and grabbed her coat._

_"Are we doing breakfast at Kelly's or not" she smiled and saw the big grin that appeared on Kristina's face when she mentioned breakfast._

_The three of them walked into Kelly's and were greeted by Mike. "Hiya Precious..." he said to Kristina and she smiled._

_Ric sat her down on a chair at the closest table and helped her remove her pink coat. Mike left two menus on the table and smiled at Kristina before he walked away. Alexis sat down at the table across from Ric, the toddler between them._

_"You can watch Kristina this afternoon, right" Alexis asked of Ric._

_"Yeah sure ... but I was going to go with you. We can take her with us."_

_"I'll call BrookLynn, I'm sure she'll be happy to watch her for an hour or so."_

_"You're worried about this appointment, aren't you" Ric asked as Mike brought 3 glasses of orange juice to the table._

_"No ... yeah well a little." she cracked a smile._

_"Don't worry, okay ... it's going to be okay .." Ric smiled as he reached across the table and held her hand._

_After breakfast, Alexis dropped off Kristina at the sitter's and went to the office. She had some depositions to review and a few clients to see before her appointment at 2 o'clock. Ric went with her, he too had office work to do before the afternoon appointment._

_The hours passed quickly and before she realized Ric was knocking on the door of her office ready to leave for the hospital._

_"Are you ready to go" he asked as he stood in the doorway._

_Alexis flipped closed the file she was reading and got up from her seat. "Yeah, give me a second ..." She piled more folders together and he realized she was stalling. He walked into the office and approached her as she rummaged through the papers on her desk._

_"Alexis ... it's gonna be fine ..."_

_"I know ... I'm just a little concerned that's all."_

_"Yeah I can see that ..." Ric handed her overcoat to her and helped her slip into it._

_He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, you know that, right" he whispered to her._

_She turned into him and cupped her hands around his face. She gave him a kiss. "I love you too."_

_They walked through the front doors of General Hospital, together and were greeted by the nurse on duty at the nurse's station._

_Alexis told the nurse that she was there for an appointment at 2 o'clock and the nurse asked for her to wait in the lounge, she would come for her when the doctor was ready._

_It was a short time before Dr. Webber emerged from the hallway and approached._

_"Alexis ..." he greeted._

_"Dr. Webber ..." Alexis replied as she stood up and greeted him._

_"I didn't realize it was you whom I was seeing. What seems to be the problem"_

_"She's not sure, that's why she made the appointment." Ric spoke up._

_"Well, why don't we go find out" Steven led Alexis down the hallway to the first open exam room, leaving Ric waiting in the lounge._

_After a barrage of tests, Alexis emerged and approached Ric who was waiting for her. "So ...? What's going on" Ric asked as she walked up to him._

_"Dr. Webber would like to see us together in his office. Apparently there is something he'd like to tell us."_

_A confused look came over Ric's face as he followed Alexis to Dr. Webber's office, Steven sitting behind his desk waiting for them._

_"Please .. have a seat." Steven said and the Ric and Alexis stepped in and sat down after closing the door._

_"So .. what's wrong with me? It's just the flu or something, right" Alexis asked as she became nervous and Ric took a hold of her hand._

_"Or something .." Steven smiled._

_"Which means what exactly" Ric asked._

_"Oh God, I'm not that sick, am I" Alexis spoke up._

_"Oh no .. you're not sick Alexis ... just a little pregnant." Steven answered with a grin._

_The parents to be sat in shock. "I can't be ... you did say pregnant, right"_

_"Alexis I ran the tests myself .. you are definitely pregnant ... I'd say about 9 weeks. Which is why you've been sick. Morning sickness comes with the first trimester of pregnancy."_

_"Yeah see I didn't have any of that with Kristina, so ... pregnant" Alexis still couldn't wrap her mind around the thought._

_Ric sitting quietly next to her, not sure what to say. "I'm ... I think for the first time in my life, I'm speechless."_

_Steven chuckled. "Don't worry, there's nothing abnormal about being pregnant at this stage in your life, we'll monitor you very closely to be safe, but I foresee no problems with you carrying to term."_

_Steven got up from his chair and walked around his desk to the front. "We'll set up appointments with Dr. Meadows as soon as you are available, she'll want to put you on a routine of vitamins and a scheduled diet, I'm sure."_

_"Yeah I'm sure she will ... " Alexis replied and glanced at Ric and she smiled. "We're pregnant." she smiled at her husband._

_"Yeah I guess we are" a grin from ear to ear appeared across his face._

_"I will let the two of you discuss this further, I have a patient waiting ... take all the time you need." Steven left Ric and Alexis alone in his office to let the news sink in._

_"Did he just tell us that I'm ... pregnant" Alexis stammered._

_Ric got up from the chair and stood in front of her. "Yeah I think he did. You don't look happy about it though"_

_"Happy? Of course I'm happy about this ... Kristina is going to love being a big sister." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him._

_"You happy about this" she asked._

_"Of course I am ... besides, it's not like we can get a refund, right" he joked and a smiled came across Alexis's face._

_"You are impossible, you know that" she laughed._

_"I know but that's why you love me." _

_The new baby was all Ric had wanted from the beginning. A new family, a new beginning and now he had that with Alexis, the woman he loved, the woman he had grown quite fond of and admired. He was thrilled about the new baby, and he was looking towards a future with his new family that he loved so much._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Now you sit right down there on the couch ..." Ric said as he guided Alexis to the sofa and sat her down. "Here .." he placed a pillow behind her back and lifted her legs up onto the sofa. Alexis just taking in all the extra attention._

_"Ric ... I'm not dying or anything .. I'm just ..."_

_"It's okay, you can say it ..."_

_"I know I can, I'm just not sure I want to." Alexis replied and Ric chuckled under his breath._

_"You're so cute." he replied. "Dr. Webber said he did the tests himself, so I guess we kinda have to believe him now, don't we? I mean he is the doctor." _

_"Yes I know this .. I'm just not sure my mind has wrapped around the concept of being ... pregnant. I mean you should of seen me the first time, I was a basket case, Ric."_

_"Yeah well, now you have me. And don't you worry about anything. We're going to take good care of you and the baby." he smiled as he left the living room and walked back to the kitchen._

_He peered out from behind the swinging door ... "Honey or lemon"_

_Alexis turned her head towards him and gave him a confused look, then realized he was talking about what she wanted in her tea. "Lemon ... no, wait .. honey ... no that's not good for the baby .. better make it lemon." _

_"Gotcha ..." he replied and went back into the kitchen to make her tea._

_"Ric .. you don't have to do this, you know. I'm perfectly capable of making my own tea." she said as she got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. She hearing the clanging of pans as they hit the floor and she rushed in finding a few saucepans on the floor that had fallen out of the cabinet._

_"I will do it ... as soon as I get the hang of it." Ric grinned and Alexis stood and giggled at his dilemma._

_"Yeah I see you're making progress." she laughed._

_"Hey ... I'll have the knack for it before the baby comes .. promise." he grinned._

_"I don't know if I can survive those 9 months if you're like this, Ric." She went to him as he picked up the last pan that was on the floor and took the kettle that sat on the counter and she filled it with water._

_"Here ..." she handed him the kettle and took the pan instead._

_Ric put the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner. He turned towards Alexis and pulled her to him quickly. "You're okay with this right? I mean I know it's a shock but ..."_

_"I'm great with this ... really I am thrilled. I was just a little surprised that's all."_

_"Yeah you and me both." Alexis replied. "I certainly never expected to become pregnant again. I mean the first time was not planned at all."_

_"I'm sorry you had go through that alone, sweetheart. But it won't be the same this time. I'm with you now and I'm not going anywhere." he reassured her that he wasn't leaving._

_"You know along with this baby comes a whole new routine ... 3am feedings, diaper changing, sleepless nights ..." she rattled on._

_"Yeah I know, I'm up for it ... you" he asked._

_She bit her bottom lip in decisiveness. "You know it's not all birthday parties and lamby's. There's sacrifices and compromises."_

_"You don't sound so sure, Alexis."_

_"Oh I'm sure, I'm just making sure that you are sure." she replied._

_"I'm sure. I'm sure that I love you, I'm sure that I want us to have this baby, and I'm sure that you, Kristina and our new family is all I've ever wanted." Ric smiled and drew her closer to him._

_"Okay good ... so now that we're both sure this is what we want .. how bout some tea" she smiled as the kettle's whistle began to screech._

_"Here, let me get that .. you go out to the couch and sit down. I think I can handle it from here." Ric replied as he reached for the coffee cups on the counter. _

_She walked slowly towards the swinging door of the kitchen and looked back over her shoulder to see her husband reaching for the handle of the kettle, that was still on the stove._

_"You might want to use a pot holder for that." she advised knowing the kettle's handle sometimes gets hot._

_He quickly turned around ... "Right. Pot holders ..." he replied and started pulling out the drawers looking for one._

_She sighed and went to the drawer where she kept them. "Pot holder." she smiled as she handed him one._

_"I knew that." he grinned._

_"Yeah ... sure you did." she smirked and then walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to the couch._

_Ric followed with the tray of cups and the kettle, pushing the door open with his foot, he walked through and into the living room where she was waiting for him, getting comfortable on the couch._

_"You know, Kristina is going to be thrilled with this ..." Alexis said as Ric sat down the tray on the coffee table._

_"I'm sure she'll make a great big sister for him." he emphasized that the baby was a boy._

_"Yeah I'm sure she will be ... Did you just say for him" she questioned._

_"Did I? Yeah I must of ..." he smiled._

_"A boy .. huh? Ya think"_

_He leaned in towards her and nuzzled her ear. "Yeah I think." Alexis giggled as she felt his soft lips caress her neck._

_"Ric ... stop that. That's how we got into this, remember" _

_"Oh I remember ..." he grinned. "I think it went something like this ..." he added as he began kissing her neck, and then lifted her hair away from her ear and began to nuzzle against it._

_"Yeah ... come to think of it ... I think that's ... yeah that's ..." she stammered as Ric's touches took over all her senses and she quickly was at a loss for words._

_He leaned further into her and she laid back against the cushions of the couch, he guided her down as his lips found hers, a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips as his caressed hers._

_As the two of them remembered how it happened, she suddenly remembered something else. "Wait .. wait... " she said as he backed off just a little, surprised that she stopped him._

_"What? ..." he replied reaching his lips for her once more._

_"We can't .. not here ..."_

_"Alexis .. we're two grown adults I think we can do this here on the couch." he replied as he went back to nuzzling._

_"Wait but what about Kristina .. I mean I don't want her walking in ..."_

_"Kristina will be gone for a few hours, remember. We said we'd pick her up after dinner." He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "See ... it's only 3:30 ... we have plenty of time before we have to go pick her up."_

_Alexis looked at him and then at the watch as she took a hold of his arm to get a better look at the time. She sat and thought a serious moment. She looked at him and then realized what she was missing if she'd let this moment pass her by, she took a hold of the tie he was wearing pulled him to her._

_She gave him a kiss, filled with passion and longing. She pulled back from it .."Okay, but just this once." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Alexis had a very busy day ahead of her, she had to be in court at 10, then meetings with clients at 1 and again at 3, she wasn't at all sure she'd be home for dinner at 6. She rushed through the courthouse doors, running late as usual. She was so much involved with her work, she had almost forgot about being pregnant, until she finally got a chance to sit down in her office and she opened up her briefcase. Ric was one to leave cute little notes for her all over the place, including inside her briefcase. When she opened her briefcase, she was surprised to find another little note from Ric._

_"Alexis ..._

_I hope this little note from me brightens your day._

_I love you with all my heart, _

_your loving husband, _

_Ric"_

_A smile came across Alexis's face as she read the note over and over again. She was so focused on the note from Ric, she didn't notice he was standing in the door way. Ric smiled and cleared his throat to gain her attention. She looked up from the note, the smile on her face grew when she saw him._

_"Does my wife care to have lunch with me today" Ric asked as he stepped forward and into her office._

_"What did you have in mind" she flirted._

_"I don't know maybe a little shopping and grab some lunch at Kelly's"_

_"Shopping, ooh a man after my own heart. What kind of shopping" she asked as she went to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"You'll see .. get your coat." he teased._

_"You know I hate surprises." she remarked as he helped her with her coat._

_He turned her into him and tugged the coat up against the back of her, pulling it closed in the front. "Yes but your going to love this surprise. At least I hope so." he smiled._

_The two of them walked out of her office on their way to see the surprise Ric had in store for her. She wasn't sure about this big surprise, she hated surprises, but she humored him. It seemed important to him, so she went along._

_Ric pulled up in front of the 2 story stone house, the black iron gates were welcoming. "So, what do you think" he asked._

_"It's nice .. a little big don't you think .. we certainly couldn't afford something like this."_

_"Don't you worry about that, now ... do you like it"_

_"You didn't buy it did you"_

_"No of course not, not yet anyways."_

_"You're serious aren't you"_

_"Of course I am. Sweetheart, in 9 months we will need this house. You're 2 bedroom apartment is not going to do, we need something bigger." he replied as Alexis caressed her tummy._

_"You're right .. but .."_

_"Want to see it"_

_"You mean see the inside ... no I don't think so ..."_

_"Come on .. just a peek" Ric anxious to show her the house, he climbed out of the car and went to the passenger side to let her out._

_Alexis hesitated before climbing out, though she was really curious as to why he was so interested in this particular house. It was a beautiful stone house, secured with a black iron gate and stone walls, plenty of room for kids, she wasn't even inside of it yet and already falling in love with it._

_They walked up the cobblestone walkway to the front door and he pulled keys from his jacket pocket, she surprised he had them on him._

_"Now I want you to keep an open mind, okay ... I know it's probably something you'd rather not have, but ..."_

_"But .. it's beautiful ..." she replied as they stepped into the foyer, a glistening chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, she noticing it's beauty when she looked up._

_"So you like it? Please tell me you like it."_

_"Show me the rest." she grinned._

_There was a hall closet and a small powder room off the foyer, as they walked down the hallway, he showed her the living room and the dining room, a stair case to the right that led upstairs to the bedrooms. At the end of the hallway, they followed the hardwood floor to the right and into the very large kitchen. Alexis's hand released from his and took a few steps into the large room, marble tile floors was a beautiful contrast with the dark woodwork and marble counter tops. A center island held a modern style stove and a food preparation area. The room was brightly lit with natural sunlight that shone through the many windows, and a cozy nook held a small round table with 4 chairs and a window seat. It took her breath away._

_She turned towards him and joy overwhelmed her. "Tell me you bought this house ..."_

_"Wait I haven't showed you the upstairs yet..." Ric replied and took her hand, leading the way to the upstairs bedrooms._

_As they reached the staircase, Alexis gave Ric's hand a tug to stop him. "I don't have to see the upstairs. I just want you to tell me you bought this house for us. Please tell me that. Cause if you didn't, I might have to hurt you." she playfully grinned._

_"Oh really, well ... I guess it's good then, that I put a down payment on it."_

_"You did" she asked again and pulled him in to her, a big grin on her face._

_"I did. I couldn't help it. I took one look at the house and I knew it was perfect for us to raise our kids here."_

_"It is perfect, isn't it"_

_"I know we're going to love living here, there so much more of the house you haven't seen."_

_"Yeah I know but I really must be getting back to the office. I have a lot of work waiting for me."_

_Ric walked Alexis out and locked the front door behind him. As the reached the front gate, she turned back around and looked at the tudor from the outside once more before climbing into the car. It really was the perfect house, she was beyond thrilled that Ric had made the decision to buy it. She knew the house would be the place she and Ric could raise their children. She had good feelings about the house and what the future held for them._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ric and Alexis had settlement on the house, and they both had made room in their court schedules to move into their new home as soon as possible. Alexis had been packing boxes for weeks before the big day had arrived. She had been very much overwhelmed with the thought of moving into the new house, and with the new baby on the way, she was more then anxious about starting a family with Ric. It had been her and Kristina for a long time and marrying Ric had been a Godsend for her, he was there for her like no one else and she loved him for saving her when she desperately needed it._

_As she taped up the last of the bigger boxes she had sitting around the living room, she sighed heavily. Finally she was finished packing up her life, she didn't think there was so much stuff she had acquired but she had. She wasn't sure what she should throw out, so she just packed everything to take to the new house, she would sort it out later. She picked up one of the boxes to move it closer to the door and was caught by Ric who walked in and saw her moving the box._

_"Here, let me do that ... you're not suppose to be lifting anything heavy" he called out as he walked in the door of the apartment._

_"Ric, please I can move a few boxes around. They're not that heavy." she replied as he took the box from her arms._

_"Not that heavy? What do you have in here ... bricks" he asked and she smirked because he had some trouble getting control of the box._

_"Books ... I cleaned out the bookshelf."_

_"And you threw a few more on the pile cause you knew I'd be lifting it" he joked._

_"Awe, honey I wouldn't do that." she grinned._

_"All of these boxes go to the new house" Ric asked changing the subject._

_"Yeah they all go. I couldn't decide what to get rid of, so I'm taking it all."_

_"Great ... Okay by the looks of this living room, I think we're going to need a bigger truck." he laughed._

_Ric carried the boxes out into the hallway and stacked them one on top of the other against the wall. "Are you sure we don't need any help in moving? It wouldn't be a problem to hire movers, you know" Alexis asked as she watched Ric move the boxes himself._

_"No need for that, I can handle this. No ... problem." he replied as he lifted another heavy box and moved it out with the others._

_"Okay ... " she conceded and flopped herself down on the couch, the only piece of furniture that hadn't been taken to storage._

_"I am so glad you suggested new furniture for the new house, this couch is so ... drab."_

_"Drab? First time I think I've heard you call it drab ... we've had some great times on that "drab" couch." he replied with a grin._

_"Yeah we did, didn't we" he giggled. "But ... we'll have plenty of new furniture to christian at the new house." she flirted._

_Ric raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He loved that about her, she was so unpredictable and spontaneous. He had told her once being married to her would never be boring, and he was so right._

_"Okay, I think we have the first trip to the house all packed in the truck." he said as he looked over the living room making sure he had gotten all that she had packed._

_"The first trip" she asked as she stood up from the couch._

_"Yeah, we can't take all those boxes in the truck, we'll have to make a few trips." he replied and then gave her a quick playful kiss._

_Alexis grabbed her coat and locked the door behind Ric, he then carrying a few of the boxes down to the truck, she following close behind._

_Ric pulled the truck up to the black iron gate and parked. He climbed out of the truck and went quickly to the passenger side and assisted Alexis. She opened the gate and walked the cobblestone path to the front door. Ric opened up the back of the SUV and filled his arms with a few smaller boxes, till he had gotten to the front door, Alexis had already stepped inside and was waiting for him in the living room._

_"Where do you want these" he said as he tried to look beyond the box to see where he was going._

_"In here ..." she called from the living room._

_"Where's here" he replied as he kept walking trying not to bump into anything._

_"The living room, dear." she called out again._

_She guided him into the living room and then took one of the lighter boxes from him, making it a little bit easier for him to see _

_"Thanks ... Why don't you start unpacking some of this stuff and I'll go back to the apartment to get the rest" he suggested as he sat down the rest of the boxes._

_"Don't be long .. okay" she said and she reached for him._

_He took her hand and pulled her to him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he gave her a kiss and turned to go._

_"Um .. before you come back, can you do something for me" she asked and walked towards him._

_"And what's that"_

_"Ice cream. Chocolate double fudge" she asked for._

_"This is one of those cravings, isn't it" _

_"Yeah, kinda. Do mind"_

_"Mind? No I don't mind." he gave her a quick kiss and headed for the front door._

_She watched him go and then focused her attention on the boxes that now stood all over the living room. Soon after the settlement on the house, they had the house decorated and ready to move in. She found the box that was filled with the law books she had acquired over the years and she began to unpack them. She began stacking them on the large mahogany bookshelf that took up most of the wall space on the northern wall of the living room. She had a few boxes unpacked before Ric came back from the apartment. She had heard the front door open and close and was expecting him to walk into the living room with her ice cream._

_He stood in the door way of the living room with the ice cream he had picked up for her at the store. She turned and eyed the ice cream tub in his arm. _

_"You got it" she said as she rushed to him snatching the frozen tub from him._

_"Um ... I think you'll need this ..." he grinned as he held up the plastic spoon that came with it._

_She rushed back to him and grabbed the spoon. "Thanks." she smiled._

_She went to the wing backed chair by the fireplace and sat down with the spoon already dipped into the frozen dessert. She had been indulging herself with ice cream, she had forgotten about Ric who walked towards her grinning at the enjoyment she was having._

_"Oh .. I'm sorry sweetheart .." she apologized._

_"No, no that's quite alright. Um ... you care to share your chocolate double fudge? Or should of I bought my own" he smirked._

_"No .. of course I'll share." she flirted._

_He knelt down in front of her and she spooned him some ice cream from the tub. He licked the spoon clean and she dipped it again for herself. By the second spoonful of ice cream, he had lost control of his thoughts, they were no longer on the taste of the ice cream but on the sweet taste of her. He took the tub from her, the spoon in her hands as it went one last to her lips. He set the tub down on the floor, then took the spoon from her, she watching him as he did. As he stuck the spoon in the ice cream, he felt her hand caress the scruff of his neck and drew him to her._

_She leaned in and whispered in his ear ..."We got 15 rooms in this house, which room shall we christian first"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"We have the house to ourselves tonight, we can christian all the rooms." Ric teased as he nuzzled against her neck._

_"We should call make sure Kristina's okay." Alexis replied, Ric reminding her that their daughter was at her father's for the night._

_"I'm sure she's just fine, Alexis." he replied reassuring her as he continued to lure her to the bedroom._

_He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and smiled, as she took it with hers. "Lead the way ..." she replied as she followed Ric close behind, holding on to the belt loops of his pants as they climbed the stairs together._

_She hadn't been upstairs since the house had been decorated, so she was anxious to see what furnishings Ric had chosen for their bedroom. As they reached the top of the stairs, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, her head laying against his shoulders, and they walking in unison down the hallway to the master suite._

_The room was dark as they entered, Ric flipping on the light switch and two old style double lamps softly lit up the room. He turned into her and brushed back the hair that hung down along the sides of her face, as he went and then cupped his hands around it. He leaned in, their mouths met, softly, but it turned more passionate as it deepened. He kicked the door closed with the bottom of his foot as he moved her backwards towards the king sized 4 poster bed. A white sheer canopy topped the top, burgandy and green print comforter laid on top, there were pillows of many sizes displayed, all with ruffled edges. _

_She felt the bed at the back of her legs and climbed on top, sitting up on her knees, he standing before her. Longing looks were exchanged, his tender and loving towards her, and she reached up with her hand and caressed his face. Her lips brushed against his just as he began to unbutton the sheer white blouse she was wearing, one button at a time. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and pulled it open, buttons flying everywhere. She quickly undid his tie, and pulled it thru. His lips caressed her neck and then moved down across her shoulder as he slipped the blouse from her, revealing the softest of skin._

_A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as she arched her back giving him access to her most sensitive spots. Ric's lips explored every inch of her as she laid down on the soft mattress. He hovered over her and began to unbutton her tweed slacks. She kicked off her heels and he shimmed off the slacks down her slender legs, revealing black lace panties she wore underneath. Thigh high stockings were uncovered and he began to remove them by rolling them down her thighs. His every touch sent a tingling sensation through her body, so arousing, and so tantalizing. She inhaled deeply as his hands caressed her legs, then her thighs and her hips. His kisses so soft against her skin as he moved slowly towards the lace waistband of her panties._

_He hovered over her and caught her watching him as he moved slowly over her. He smiled and was aroused by her wanting to watch him enjoy the taste of her. He quickly stood up and removed his black dress pants, shoes and black socks. She watching him undress as she laid back against the burgandy pillows, he looked up and saw want he so desired. His eyes filled with hunger .. for her. He crawled to her, as she invited him in._

_It was a night filled with passion as they became one, their legs intertwined beneath the soft blankets, as they explored each other like it was the first time. As they laid quietly together, the passion had subsided, she lay in the arms of the man she loved so much._

_He released his hold on her and without cause his hand discovered the little belly that was forming by their unborn baby. He smiled as his hand caressed her, and he could feel her fingers tease the fine hair at the scruff of his neck and it tickled. A shiver went down his spine as he felt her touch. She smiled as she felt him quiver against her. He leaned in and kiss her bare belly, and it tickled her. She giggled at the touch of his lips against her skin._

_He laid his head atop of her belly of 4 months, and placed his ear to their baby. "Hello little one..." he said softly, his breath touching lightly against her skin. She laid her hand on top of Ric's head and smoothing back his hair as he laid and talked to their child._

_"This is your daddy talking to you ..." he coo'ed. Alexis smiled and giggled at how his voice changed when he spoke._

_"You're mommy and daddy love you very much ..." he expressed and then kissed Alexis's tummy again._

_He focused turned on Alexis now, as her eyes drew him to her. His hands caressed her face, as his lips brushed against hers softly. He slid his body down next to her and she wrapped him up in her arms, holding him close. Their hands interlaced on top of their unborn as a protection against the big, bad outside world._

_"We should start thinking of names for him."_

_"Oh so it's a boy is it" Alexis grinned._

_"Of course it is. He's going to carry on the Lansing name."_

_"Please don't tell me you want our son to be a junior"_

_"Well ..."_

_He looked up at Alexis and saw the disapproval of naming the baby after him. "Okay .. then what's your suggestion" he asked and Alexis smiled._

_"Jack. Jack Davis Lansing."_


End file.
